


Neth Bellins

by DangerRollins



Series: WWE one shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: This is something I posted on wattpad some time ago and I decided to post it here too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted on wattpad some time ago and I decided to post it here too.

Fight for me.

 

// Nikki //

I twirled my hair around my finger as I waited impatiently for Randy to get out of football practice. He offered to take me home when Brie had to leave earlier during third period because she got sick. I knew he had football practice today and I like to think that I'm a pretty patient person,But I'm really starting to get frustrated. How damn long does it take to throw a football around a couple times and call it a day? Alright,Maybe I'm just a bit impatient. But my twin is at home,Probably crying her eyes out and puking everywhere.

I sigh in frustration before putting my weight on my other leg.

"Hey Nikki." I hear. I roll my eyes and huff slightly before turning around to look at the person who'd spoken to me.

Seth stood there,Looking nervous as ever and pushing his glasses up his nose. I sigh a little before taking my hands off my hips. Seth is,Well a nerd. He's quiet,Smart,And quite awkward to say the least. People like to make fun of him. A lot. The boy just can't ever catch a break. He can't fight,He doesn't speak up for himself,He gets run over. People love to pick on him.

Me on the other hand,I prefer not to. I'm pretty popular,I've got lots of friends and no one ever looks at me the wrong way. But that doesn't mean I have to be rude to someone that's done nothing to me. Well...Well I can't say I'm the sweetest flower in the garden. BUT,I've never once been rude to Seth.

Something about him makes me feel something for him that I don't feel for a lot of people. I couldn't be rude to Seth if I tried. He's got puppy dog eyes for goodness sake! And he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's just plain innocent. Who can mess with innocence?

"Hi,Seth." I sigh.

"What's the matter?" He frowns. "Is someone being mean to you?"

"No...I just have to get home soon so I can get to Brie." I smile slightly,Trying to show him that everything is okay. He nods in understanding before pulling out keys and holding them out to me. I raise a brow. "I-Um-I,I mean you could,Erm." He huffs. "Take the car. My car. Take my car." He corrects himself.

I laugh. "Seth I can't just take your car. I just have to wait for Randy to finish."

"Randy." He mutters. "Football practice won't be over for another hour-"

"What?" I yell. He flinches. I mutter a quick sorry to him before sighing in frustration. Randy told me practice would be short today and they've already been here for around two hours now.

"Uhm,Yep." He mutters. "So,You can take my car or-I could just drive you." He mumbles.

"I...Are you sure?" I ask. "

"Yeah! I'd love to." He nods.

I shrug before nodding and gathering my stuff.

******

"Take another left." I direct. He nods and does as told.

My house is exactly three minutes away and I am so happy to almost be home. On top of being worried about Brie,This has got to be the awkwardest car ride of my life. Seth had been quiet the whole time,But he'd steal glances at me whenever he thought I wasn't looking. He seems insanely tense which is making me tense. He looks like he's freaking out inside and I kind of just wanna reach over and give him a hug. But that would be insane on my part.

My brother had texted me five minutes ago,Telling me that Brie was doing better than earlier today, Which is good but I know she's probably still feeling horrible. When I get to my house I'm going to make her a really good soup and put in her favorite movie,Love actually.

"A right now." I say. He nods again and proceeds to turn right before clearing his throat. "Are you alright?" I ask. "Yeah." He nods. "I-I'm okay."

"Alright...Well my house is two houses down." I smile.

When he pulls into my drive way,I quickly take off my seat belt and jump out of the car,Ready to see Brie. "Bye!" I yell without looking back.

******

Two days later,on Wednesday and I was in the library. Since I'm a straight A student,I don't have to attend one of my classes. I'm a library aid during that class period. Since It's dead silent and no one is in here besides me right now,I'm insanely bored and close to falling asleep.

Until a familiar patch of brown hair pops into my line of vision.

Seth pokes his head in the door and waves at me before whispering "May I come in?"

I smile at him before nodding.

When he walks in the first thing I notice is that he's limping and rubbing at his back slightly,And his clothes are all messed up. "Um,You here for a book?" I ask. "Yeah." He whispers.

"It's just us,You don't have to whisper." I laugh.

"Sorry."

"Yeah...Seth are you okay?" I ask coming from behind the desk.

He nods. "Yeah,Yeah just the usual stuff." He shrugs. "Can I sit down-"

"Yeah,Yes go ahead!" I nod.

He eases himself down onto the near by table,Wincing as he does. I bite my lip as I watch as his face screws up in pain. "Who was it?" I ask. "What?" He mutters rubbing his leg. "Who was it? Who hurt you?" I ask.

"Football players. Don't know their names." He shrugs.

"What did they look like?"

"Why?" He asks.

"Well you need to tell someone. This keeps happening and it isn't fair." I yell.

"Calm down,It's nothing. It happens." He sighs.

"It is something." I whine. "You're always in fucking pain. Every time I see you you're limping and wincing and you've always got bruises on you. Why don't you ever just fight back?" I ask.

"I have several reasons not to fight back. I'm sure I wouldn't win it-"

"Don't know until you try and even if you didn't win it you'd show you're not just a rag doll."

"I would get in trouble-"

"It'd be self defense. Of coarse since school is fucked up,You'd still get in trouble but it'd be your first fight EVER and it'd be self defense AND our principal is pretty cool so you'd only get a week's detention."

"And I have nothing to fight for."

Well that one caught me by surprise. What does he mean he has nothing to fight for?

"Wha-"

"I'm tired of fighting." He mumbles.

"You've never fought a day in your life-"

"I'm tired of fighting emotionally,Not physically." He growls. "It was a bad idea coming here. I don't need a book I just wanted to see you,But all you're doing is questioning me and-"

"And trying to help you." I grumble,Crossing my arms over my chest. "You cannot quit fighting,Rollins. Bella's do not fucking quit!" I yell. "...I'm not a Bella-" "I know that god damn it just don't quit! And if I see you limping around here again I'm gonna beat your ass myself." I warn.

"Thanks I guess?" He chuckles. "Thanks for caring."

"Yeah whatever. Just promise me one thing alright? Promise that next time they lay their hands on you,You'll fight back. Don't be a puppet that they control. Just.Fight.Back."

"I don't know how to fight-"

"Swing your fists around and hit whatever is in your line of vision." I laugh. "Fight for me,Seth. Fight for me."

"...Okay. I promise." He smiles standing up. He stands in front of me for a minute,Quite close If I do say so myself. He looks down at me and pats my shoulder softly. "Thanks." He mumbles before walking away.

Well that was...Nice.

******

******

It had been a normal Monday for the most part,Until lunch.

Instead of being in the lunch room,I was in the gym decorating for the upcoming dance that we're having. Seth was in here too,And for whatever reason I couldn't stop looking in his direction. We haven't talked since last Wednesday in the library. I haven't even really seen him in the hallways.

"Nicole,Please look at what you're doing before you stab me with a thumbtack." Brie growls. I giggle slightly before looking towards her. "Sorry-" She gasped and I furrow my brows at her. I notice that she's looking in the direction that I was so I turn around once again.

Seth was on the floor and the football players were laughing and cooing at him teasingly,Telling him to get up. I huff before hopping off my ladder. If I have to beat their asses myself I damn well will.

Seth stands up and is pushed down again. I can hear him when he talks,Because the gym is silent as everyone watches the scene in front of us. "Please stop." I hear him. The jocks laugh loudly as he gets up once again. I see the familiar face of Randy pop up and I sigh in relief. Maybe he'll stop this.

But he doesn't. He stands in front of Seth and shoves him,Not hard enough to push him down but hard enough to make him step back. I gasp. Randy is my friend and I always told him about how people shouldn't be so rude to Seth. He always told me he agreed with me. Guess not.

"What the hell are you gonna do fucking dipshit?" He laughs. "You are a worthless piece of shit-"

Randy is cut off by Seth lunging at him. I am shocked,To say the least,As Seth throws punch after punch. The football players must be shocked as well as they step back and watch in awe.

Randy and Seth roll around the floor,Knocking small decorations down before standing up. Seth was winning the fight quite obviously,As Randy just tried his best to block punches. Seth was yelling calling Randy a piece of shit and I couldn't stop my laughter.One of the many people who were picking on him is finally getting what they deserve. I hope he beats all their asses one by one.

Seth pushes Randy into one of the table that was standing up and decorated. If it had been any other fight I would've been pissed. We worked hard on that table. But this isn't any other fight. It's just too good to be mad at.

Unfortunately,Teachers must've heard the ruckus and started piling in. It took four of them to pull Seth off Randy,And five to help Randy stand up. He'd been damn near knocked unconscious.

That's my boy.

******

"That fight was something else." I grin as I stand in the office with Seth. He'd been given a weeks worth of detention,As I predicted. Now he was just waiting for the ok to drive home.

"Yeah..." he blushes. "I'm sorry you saw it..."

"Why? I loved it. I want a round two!" I yell in excitement.

"Don't encourage violence,Or you'll be in detention as well." The office aid,Cristina says in a monotone before winking at Seth and giving him a thumbs up. "Good fight." She mouths.

"Well thanks...I fought for you. I really took what you said to heart." He smiles.

"I'm glad." I giggle. "But Seth,You have to now learn to fight for yourself. You're important so you've gotta fight for yourself okay?" I ask. "Well,Nikki,I don't wanna fight for myself. I wanna always fight for you."

"What?" I ask.

"I like fighting for you. I want to fight for you for a long time." He mutters before leaning closer to me.

He kisses me and smile before melting into the kiss. Seth is probably the last person I'd expect to be with. I've never once considered it. But maybe I should have. He's pretty amazing.

"I never told you thank you for the car ride..." I giggle pulling away. He smiles. "Worth it." He mumbles before pecking my lips again. "No PDA!" Cristina yells. "Y'all are so damn cute,Oh my god get it." She whisper yells. I laugh before wrapping my arms around his waist and putting my head on his chest.

"You know,I have to tell you. Um,I lied to you. Randy didn't have another hour to go with his practice. He would've been done in ten minutes." He mumbles. I chuckle and hold onto him tighter. I should've known. But I'm glad things played out the way they did.

I'm glad that he's fighting for me.


End file.
